1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controlling method and more particularly to a display controlling method which are capable of adjusting the brightness of a backlight module and the display data.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, since luminescence efficiency of light emitting diodes (LEDs) has been constantly upgraded, fluorescent lamps and incandescent bulbs are gradually replaced with the LEDs in some fields, such as a light source of a scanner which requires high reaction speed, a backlight source of a liquid crystal display (LCD), car dashboard illumination, traffic signs and general illumination devices. As for using the LEDs as the backlight source, the concept of the local dimming is added into the backlight source controlling process in order to decrease the power consumption of the backlight source and increase the dynamic contrast of the image.
Generally, the local dimming is applied onto the display panel which is divided into several display regions and the LEDs of the backlight module are divided into several light emitting groups for providing the necessary planar light sources respectively for the display regions. The brightness of the emitted light from each of the light emitting groups is adjusted according to the corresponding display regions. Hence, the brightness of the display regions is different from each other so that each of the display regions is interfered by the adjacent light emitting group, which leads to incorrect brightness of the displayed image.
In the current technology, only the display data corresponding to the edges of each of the display regions is adjusted according to the brightness of the light emitting groups adjacent to each of the edge pixels so as to decrease the interference of the adjacent light emitting groups. However, the display data mentioned above is adjusted only according to the brightness of the adjacent light emitting groups. Since the display panel is affected by each of the light emitting groups, the aforementioned adjustment of the display data is not thorough and the image is displayed with flaws.